


The Widower

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, No Actual Character Death, Stealing real places, Steve is an Asshole, Superhusbands (Marvel), bad husbnd, borrowing real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Is it considered an online affair if you have it with your own husband?Well, really the actual question is, is it considered an affair if you flirt with your husband, online, anonymously, with the intent to get him to flirt with you in the hopes that maybe, it might get dirty enough to be considered sex, so it might be considered an affair?Apparently now tied to Peacocks and milk mustaches (or Apple pie and coffee) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718984. Did not see that coming but then there it was, so here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Is it considered an online affair if you have it with your own husband?

Well, really the actual question is, is it considered an affair if you flirt with your husband, online, anonymously, with the intent to get him to flirt with you in the hopes that maybe, it might get dirty enough to be considered sex, so it might be considered an affair?

Tony ponders this quandary as he listens to Steve call out battle strategies on America’s Army: Proving Grounds, because apparently the big lug didn't get enough of this crap in his day job. 

Tony cursed the day he decided the easiest and most fun way to teach Steve how to get over his (completely deserved) tech phobia was to teach him through the use of video games. 

Well, no he can’t curse it, what he totally can do is curse what it has turned into though. He can defiantly do that. He can’t curse the hours spent hidden away in the penthouse, curled up on the couch with one game guide or another, helping Steve defeat this Leviathan or that Shiva, in this version of Final Fantasy or that. He can’t curse the time that brought them together. Never.

He can curse that that time led Steve to wanting to try online versions, and finding World of Warcraft. Although, again, that had been fun, hours of leveling together, of watching Steve become one of the best Pally Tanks on Deathwing (or as it was lovingly called by those who wouldn't leave it, Crashwing). But that had given way to America’s Army 2, then AA3 then to America's Army: Proving Grounds.

All games Tony couldn't play. Games that hit a little to close to home with blown up humvee’s, horribly draped bodies in the sand and bombed out brick buildings.

So now instead of Tony telling Steve that the secret cache of health potions is under the box three doors down, and no you can’t use water on the fire guys you have to use ice, he listens to ‘HACKER!!! YOU’RE A DAMNED HACKER, I EMPTIED A FULL CLIP INTO YOUR CHEST, POINT BLANK.’

Tony hates that word now, hates the tone Steve’s voice takes on. He also hates the silence that comes later at night. Hates the sound of keys typing to fast for game play, or the slight blush he can just make out in the light of the computer screen if Tony should walk by Steve’s office.

He’s seen enough of the screen to know that the girls are flirting with Steve and that Steve is trying to flirt back.

Well he doesn't hate hate that part. He does know where Steve sleeps each night. Even if recently that’s all its been, is sleep.

He sort of hates that no one seems to have figured out that they are playing a massive multi-player first person roleplaying game with Captain God Damn America. He hates that no one has figured out that SchmidtsDemise is Steven Grant Stark-Rogers.

Tony sighs and pulls himself off the couch (a couch that use to always have two ass prints in it) and wonders over to Steve, leans over and watches the hands as they strife around a corner, trying to not get hit by enemy fire. 

“Uh kinda need my arms, dear.”

Tony’s heart clenches, “Right sorry.”

“Did you need something?” Steve asks, but in the next breath, “Damn it, who’s on Hallway?!”

Tony turns away, “No, I’ll be in the shop.”

“Kay,” Steve answers distractedly.

“In Malibu.”

“Okay, see ya in a bit.”

Tony nods, yeah, that’s what he thought. In the shop, he drops down on the couch Steve use to used to sketch when Tony had projects to work on. Tony does in fact have things he could be working on. Things for the team, for SI, but he’s tired and lonely and if he was honest with himself (which of course he not) he’s more than a little depressed. 

He really had created a monster, a creature of his own design was tearing his heart out of his chest, one ‘HACKER!’ at a time.

Tony rolled onto his side and curled in on himself, pulling the throw pillow to his chest. He tried to push everything away. Hell maybe it was ‘his time of the month’; because everything and everyone was getting on his nerves. 

Natasha bitching about how they never have anything Russian in the tower.   
Bruce whimpering when Clint and Steve got in a heated argument over a call in a baseball game.   
Thor looking like a lost sick kicked puppy if someone mentioned anything vaguely resembling Loki.   
Clint being pissy because Thor’s upset about his brother’s confinement.   
Oh and lets not forget Pepper pissed because he didn't go the stockholder’s meeting last week. Of course the fact that he was hip deep in DoomBots, well that doesn't count at all.   
Then the last straw was Rhodie, yep his longest, most trusted friend, mad at him because he wanted to take that horrible Hammer gun off his shoulder and put on something practical.  
Then, then there is Steve, mad at him because he’s mad at everyone for bitching to him about their bitches.

Course really that was nothing new. Well, the people taking him for granted part wasn't new. The new was that Tony didn't get in one of the armors and take off to parts unknown to get blitzed on what ever was handy and fuck the first breathing body that touched him. 

No the new part was him laying on the couch in his workshop wondering if his husband still loved him. Or fuck it, if he ever loved him. Because come on, of the two Starks Steve knew, Tony was not the better at… anything. Howard was more handsome, more refined, and was better able to relate to people, well people not named Anthony Edward Stark that is. 

Tony didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke he was cold and sore. He sat up and Jarvis told him it was 4 am. He was pretty sure he'd come down here around 8.

He trudged back up to the penthouse and the second the elevator opened he heard, “Someone go up and over, damn it.”

Steve was still up. He hadn't even known Tony had been gone for eight hours. Huh. Tony went into Steve’s office and kissed Steve’s cheek. Because well it seemed like something you were supposed to do for your husband when you came into the room.

“Wow, someone’s clingy,” Steve muttered.

“Yeah sure if you call kissing the person you're legally obligated to be intimate with on the cheek after being gone for eight hours clingy, then yeah I guess so.” Tony walked away knowing Steve hadn't bothered to listen. He climbed into bed, only bothering to kick off his shoes.   
He could smell Steve’s body wash on the sheets. And if his heart clenched and maybe didn't beat for a few seconds at the thought that he was going to start having to have the staff wash the sheets in the stuff when Steve finally left him so that he could get any sleep, he didn't have to tell anyone right now, right?

He heard the clatter of headphones dropped onto the desk, then nothing, then keystrokes, keystrokes to fast for game play.

Tony rolled onto his side again and begged to be asleep before Steve came to bed. Begged to be asleep before Steve climbed into bed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, because somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to not try and snuggle up against him, wouldn't be able to keep his hand from slipping under the shirt and touching the warm perfect skin. But he really couldn't take it if Steve moved away from him tonight.

But twenty minutes later, that was exactly what happened. The shimmy closer to the edge of the bed, the ridged back where his hand touched Steve’s skin. Instead Tony waited for Steve to fall asleep before he got up again. He walked to the nearest suit and told Jarvis just to fly. He didn't even watch the world fall away, didn't watch it scream past, he couldn’t.

He didn't know where he was when he felt the suit decelerate and the altitude begin to change. Where ever here was it was day, late morning, almost noon. “France, Sir,” Jarvis offered.

“Right, sure. Okay, I can be in France.” Tony stepped out of the suit into one of the villas he owned. “Why France?”

“The villa was empty.”

“Oh, yeah that’s good,” Tony swallowed, two steps into the room he let himself slip to the floor. “Hey Jarvis, when did I become a housewife?”

“I am unsure how best to answer that question, Sir.”

Tony nodded. That’s what he was feeling like, a neglected housewife, also an under appreciated mother of two assassins, a scientist, a god, a CEO, and a colonel. He drug himself up off the floor and to the nearest bedroom, collapsing on the bed, he was asleep before the comforter was finished settling over his shoulders.

**************

Steve rolled over, and scrunched up his face in confusion. He knows Tony was in bed when he came to bed at 4:30. God he should have gone to before that. He has four meetings and a training session today. 

“Jarvis, is Tony in his shop?”

“No, Captain, Sir is not currently in the country.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Steve sat up and ran a tired hand over his face. “Where is he?”

“He is currently asleep in a villa in France.”

Steve blinked. He missed something, he had to have missed something. “Why?”

“He asked for a suit and for me to fly him ‘somewhere’.”

“Was there a reason?”

“Upon landing in France he asked me when he had become a housewife.”

“Housewife?” Steve whispered to himself.

“I believe the appropriate term might actually be a gaming widower, Captain.”

Steve jerked, “Excuse me?” Steve now realized that Jarvis had called him Captain. Something he hadn't done for years. 

“Captain, in the last five months, sir has sought your attention almost everyday. And on only eight of those days have you returned it. Of those eight days you only spent an hour with him. You have in the last six weeks called him, clingy, needy and have in fact dissuade him every time he's tried to seek your affection.”

“I … no, did I? I, oh,” Steve’s chest suddenly hurt as he though back over the days. Tony had always looked for him when one of them got home. Tony had been the one to demand a kiss when one of them left or returned even if it was just to another floor in the tower. He had been the one to start the three kisses at night, because of course neither of them were very good with emotions and three kisses translated into ‘I love you’. “How angry is he?” Steve asked quietly.

“He is not angry, Captain. If he was only angry, he would not be in France, he would be in the workshop. I believe he has gone past angry to deeply hurt.”

“Right. How long will it take me to get to this villa in the France?”

“I am not inclined to give you that information, Captain,” Jarvis’s tone told Steve how much he'd screwed up.

Steve swallowed, nodding. “Of course not. Any chance you will at least give me the address?”

“It is in the province of Cognac.”

“Sure, right.” Steve got up and dressed quickly. “Am I grounded from the jets?” He asked hoping Jarvis wasn't so pissed at Steve he’d make him take a commercial flight to France.

“I have not been instructed so.”

“Oh good,” Steve snatched his phone from the bedside table and dialed Fury, knowing better than to ask Jarvis to do it right now.

“Rogers, there a reason you're calling me?”

“Yes sir, I need to take a few personal days.” Steve cringed. Who wants to tell their boss that they have ignored their husband so much they flew to a foreign country sometime between 4:30 am and 9 am. 

“You're an Avenger.”

“Yes sir, I’m aware of that. There is a few things I need to take care of that were just brought to my attention.”

“Those things wouldn't happen to be a husband that has a red and gold suit that flew into French airspace without prior authorization?

Steve sighed, “Yes, sir.”

“Maybe SchmistsDemise, should meet one of its own.”

Steve cringed, shit even Fury knew he'd fucked up, “Yes sir.”

“Stop sounding like a petulant teenager called into the principals office and go find your fucking husband.”

“Yes sir, uh Sir they didn't happen to say where he might have landed? You know by chance?” Steve knew his face was beet red.

“They did.” 

Click.

Steve sighed. “Great, I know I screwed up, but could you have maybe mentioned this before it got to this point?” Steve asked Jarvis.

“Perhaps, but where would the lesson in that be?”

“Right.” Steve shoved some clothes in a duffle, then grabbed some of Tony’s and added them. He rushed to the roof to grab one of the Quintets and almost ran over Clint.

“What’s the rush Cap?”

“Nothing,” Steve side stepped Clint only to have Clint grab his arm to keep him from moving on.

“Really? Because ah, I might have heard that a certain someone took off at a quarter to five this morning and landed in France about twenty minutes ago.”

“Then maybe you should let go of me so I can go talk to that someone.” Steve looked down to Clint’s hand.

“Maybe someone should take away your internet.” 

“I get it. I screwed up. ‘Course if anyone had bothered to try to mention this to me before it might actually seemed like anyone gave a shit.” Steve hissed. “Including my damned husband.”

“Ever think maybe we all have and you didn't pay attention?”

Steve jerked back like Clint had punched him.

Clint let go and walked off without another word.

*******

Tony rolled over and looked at the ceiling. “Jarvis buddy?”

“Yes sir?”

“Cue it up.”

“Of course.”

At the first sounds of the orchestra Tony’s chest unclenched, just a little, by the time the kaleidoscope opening ended to show the last will and testament of Edwin Dennis dated the 14th of September 1929, he was settled enough to breath. On pain of death, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, would never admit that his favorite movie was Auntie Mame. But it really was. He'd watched it with his mother when it came out on video. It was a guilty pleasure they shared when he was still young enough to need his mother and not yet totally mired down by being a child prodigy not good enough for his father.

The first party scene had him giggling, pulling the spare pillows around him as if he was curled up in someone’s lap. The Christmas scene had him crying. The statue from Siam made him chuckle (he may have done something similar to Rhodie his senior year). Beau’s death added more tears to the pillow. Ups'nDowns made him cringe. The Flamein’ Mame had him laughing again. A smile flickered across his lips as Great Auntie Mame leads Michael up the staircase to show him all the wonders of the world through her eyes.

“Sir?”

“Yeah, that one to,” Tony answers the question only Jarvis knows.

The kitschy music starts up and Tony snuggles deeper into the mound of pillows, he relaxes just bit more as the teletype scrolls up the words:   
Spencer Kathrine  
Tracy Hepburn 

With a sigh Tony watches as the words DESK SET scrolls past.

Bunny is telling Richard thats she's only ever been to White Plains three times when he hears a foot shuffle behind him. 

“Why did you come?”

“Because I’m … Because I love you. Because I’m an idiot. Because even after all this time I'm still just a kid from Brooklyn expecting to be overlooked.” 

Tony felt the bed dip, looking over his shoulder he found Steve sitting on the bed with in reach but not touching him, not making the assumption that he was allowed to touch. 

“I’m sorry. It will never take back the pain I caused you. But I am sorry.”

“Why the chats?” Tony could watch the embarrassment flush up the back of Steve’s neck.

“You, actually, it was for you. I know I have no skill at flirting.” Steve shrugged. “They kept flirting with me and I thought if I practiced with them I could figure out how to flirt with you. Only somehow it didn't worked out that way.” Steve started to turn around but stopped. “I’ve never done anything with anyone, never met anyone or anything like that. I’ve never-” the flush grew deeper, “I’ve never touched myself after talking to any of them.”

“You can’t say the same for them.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t want to know.” There was a pause before Steve set his hand on the bed, palm up, “All the accounts are gone. Schmidt’s deleted. Sold the pally, and donated the money to a battered women’s shelter.” Steve shrugged, “It seemed fitting. A Paladin still protecting people who can’t protect themselves.”

“You didn't have to sell him.”

“Yes, I did. It was how it started.”

Tony sat up and turned Steve so he was facing him. He wasn't expecting the tears streaming downs Steve’s face. He was torn between being angry that Steve was the one crying and wanting to comfort him.

“I’m so sorry Tony. I want to say I don't know how it happened but I can’t. I don't know but that’s no reason. I should have seen it. I should have listened to you. I dismissed you and I know how much that hurts. I never hit you but I still turned into a bully. What do you want me to do? What do you need from me?” The last two questions whispered with so much desperation it could have been felt across the world.

“I need you to hug me and watch this movie with me. I need you to hold me and not let go. I need you to tell me you love me. I need you.” Tony whispered back.

Steve gathered Tony into his arms. “I love you. I have loved you everyday for years. I will love you forever. I don’t know why you put up with my stupidity. I don't know why you ever even gave me the time of day.”

“Because you asked for it." Tony took a deep breath and said, "Horrible heartfelt conversations later. EMARAC now." Then added, "How long have you been standing there?” Tony asked wondering if he needed to restart the movie.

“Since Mame told Mr. Babcock she and Patrick would know what to do about the school.”

“Jarvis, why didn't you tell me I was being watched for almost three hours.”

“I asked him not to. To let you relax. I wasn't going to say anything until this one was over but my leg twitched.” Steve blushed.

Tony laid back down on the pile of pillows and pulled Steve’s arm so the solider would follow. Steve curled around Tony and breathed in his scent. One he had been stupid enough to take for granted. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing the side of Tony’s head above his ear. 

“I love you to, I just don't like you much right now.”

Steve’s heart fluttered. He could work with that. 

“Don’t go overboard and drown me in affection either.”

“Try and find a happy medium, got it.”

The pair fell silent as Jarvis restarted the movie at the beginning of the rooftop scene. The warmth of Steve’s arms relaxed Tony to the point of sleep again. Steve stayed exactly where he was with the exception of the occasional kiss to Tony’s hair.

How had he let this get this bad? The flirting really had been him trying to figure out how to do it so he could tease and flirt with Tony when they went to events or out with the team. He had wanted to figure out how to show Tony he wanted him with more then just pulling him to his chest and kissing him breathless. He gave all these great (stupid) speeches to rally troops or his team but yet he couldn't string a handful of words together for the person who meant the most to him. He hadn't been able to figure it out for Peggy either.

Obviously he had a type; strong brilliant brunettes with more moxie than the world was equipped to handle. And more love than he deserved.

Why either of them ever talked to him, he’d never understand.

Honestly Peggy deserved the Howard he'd known, the brilliant suave man who’d been willing to fly her to Lucern for melted cheese, and if she’d had Howard, then Tony would have had someone who could have stood up to Howard and made life better for him.

And Tony, well he wasn't sure anyone was good enough to deserve Tony. He’d certainly proved he wasn’t. He’d proven he was no better than Howard had become. “Promise me if I ever turn into an amadan again you’ll tell me instead of leaving.”

“You already know your an adonis,” Tony mumbled sleepily.

“Amadan, its Irish for idiot,” he explained. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I think I've slept more today than I have in the last three weeks combined.”

Steve cringed, he knew Tony didn't sleep well without him. God he should... there wasn't a strong enough punishment for what he done actually. Not one that didn't hurt Tony worse.

“Stop,” Tony mumbled again. “Just stop being a dick and we’ll get passed it.”

Steve gathered Tony up in his arms and rolled them so Tony was laying on his chest. “I am your humble slave for as long as you will have me.”

“Hm, right now you're just fine as pillow and mattress.”

“Do you want one of the blankets?”

“Nope. I will take a hello kiss.”

Steve smiled, “Gladly.” He kissed Tony gently holding it for a few seconds before pulling back. “How many goodnight kisses do I owe you?”

“I lost count.”

“Oh.”

“We could just call it even if you gave me last nights.”

“We’ll never be even.” Steve whispered, but he held Tony tightly and kissed him three times, then three more times on each of his cheeks and eyes and finally his forehead.

“Who knows I left?” Tony asked snuggling into Steve’s chest.

“At least Fury and Clint.” They were quiet for sometime before Steve asked, “Can I ask why those movies?”

“My mom,” Tony shrugged. “She loved them. When they were re-release on VHS, they were the ones she watched when she was a little low. Auntie Mame is so over the top in a way that I think she might have wished she could have been. And I have a feeling she might have wished Howard would have let you go the way Richard tried to let EMERAC go.”

“I wish he’d never tried even once. He should have been there for you.” Steve kissed Tony’s head again. “I was gone. You weren’t.”

“It’s the past. We should let it stay there.”

“Will you watch them again, will you let me watch them with you?”

Tony nodded. “Lets find some food first. I know you have to be starving. And I’m not sure when I ate last.”

Steve felt a fresh wave of guilt. “Please don't ever let me treat you like that again. I - I won't say I’m sorry again but I will always regret what I've done.”

“Like I said, the past.”

The couple got up and pull on their shoes after Jarvis tells them that he had not procured food for the villa as he was unsure how long Tony would be staying. They decided on an early dinner in a café and a quick trip to a local market for a few things for tomorrow. Steve tries to be attentive without smothering Tony, he gives their orders to the waiter when he comes, he makes sure he's faster at getting his wallet out when the bill comes. He offers to cook tomorrows meals, then he ducks into a shop that has a book he remember Tony’s saying he wanted to read and is almost certain he hasn’t yet. He makes sure to hold Tony’s hand wherever they walk. He knows he's probably trying to hard but he is trying.

When they get back to the villa he brings in the bag from the jet and asks Tony if he wants Steve to draw him bath. 

“I don’t know, mean it might not be very practical. A drawing of a bath, might be fun to look at though.”

Steve shakes his head, yes, he walked into that one. “May I start a bath for you? And possibly, if your amiable to the idea, join you?”

“Oh well, wait, you trying to tell me I stink?” Tony asked.

“No, no,” Steve slumped, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Yes, I think I would like to relax in the giant bathtub with you.”

Steve lifts his head and watches the look of mischief on his husband’s face. “Just don't drown me.”

Tony shrugs, “No promises.”

The bath was quiet and no drownings are attempted. Steve say behind Tony, his his legs draped over Tony’s, then wrapped him up in a hug that lasted pretty much the entire bath. He snuck in a few kisses and rubbed his cheek along Tony’s, but in general he just sat and enjoyed Tony still being his.

“I think it might be time to get out,” Tony whispered groggily. “My prunes may have prunes of their own.”

“Okay, do you need help out? We’ve been sitting for a long time.”

“Not that old, old man.”

“I know, I also know your back isn't always in favor of sitting on hard porcelain for extended amounts of time,” Steve added quietly.

“True, but hot water balances that out,” Tony added.

“Got it,” Steve watches anyway to make sure he doesn't miss a flinch or a hitch when Tony stepped out on to the bath mat. There wasn't any. Once they were dried off he asked if Tony wanted a snack or just the movies.

“How about a snack and another movie?”

“Whatever you want.”

Tony nodded, “World peace?”

Steve smiled, “We have been trying for that for a while now.”

“True, thought I’d give it a shot though. Popcorn?”

“Sure,” Steve pulled a clean shirt on and kissed Tony on the cheek again before going to the kitchen.

Once Tony was sure Steve was out of hearing range he asked Jarvis, “To good to be true or an actual lesson learned?”

“Lesson learned, sir. The captain’s mood on the quinjet was that of self-flagellation and remorse. The few mumbled words where something to the effect of how could I be so stupid, in various wordings.”

“Do I cut him any slack?”

“Not just yet,” Jarvis offered.

“I ever tell you you're my favorite?”

“Not recently, Sir.”

“You are.”

Tony curled up on the bed then rolled to his back and hung his head off the edge, letting his neck stretch out. 

“Do we need to go back to New York so you can see Dr. Hale?”

“No I don't need my chiropractor, just needed to stretch out a bit.”

“Would a massage help?” Steve offered setting a giant bowl of popcorn dripping in butter on the night stand, along with a handful of paper towels and a bowl of water. 

“Maybe, but later, movie now,” Tony said rolling over and curling up so his head rested on Steve’s leg.

“Which movie is it?”

“Short Circuit.”

“The mysteriously alive robot movie?”

“You know Johnny 5?”

“Yes, I know Johnny 5. Was a cute movie, not much of a surprise that you like it.”

"Batteries Not Included is pretty good to," Tony offers.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers may hate the song, but there's a reason he's called the man with a plan. Because he always has one. This one was adaptable, because he is dealing with Tony Stark-Rogers after all.  
He's been all but dying to try and make it up to Tony for his horrible behavior.

So when he was at the Starbucks in the Towers lobby and over heard a couple girls talking about a revival theater playing old movies, he braved the squeals and asked where it was. He was a little saddened when they told him they couldn't remember anything other than a small town on the West coast. The girls told him that a college friend had shared a friend of a friends post, helpfully supplying the name of the friend. They told him he could message her and ask. 

Steve had gotten better at figuring out keywords for internet searches, so he decided to try searching on his own first but he didn't always think of the right word combinations. Jarvis usually would point out better ones but he wasn't sure if he'd get much help. 

He was also a little worried that if Steve Stark-Rogers randomly messaged someone asking about a theater in a little west coast town, that said theater would become a zoo. Small towns rarely had a police force large enough to handle the influx of fans, fanatics and paparazzi clamoring to see him (or them, because if Steve was going, then odds were so was Tony.)

Steve lucked out and the top search in Google was a theater named 7th Street Theater. Steve smiled, “Thank you Jarvis.”

"I am unsure of the reasoning for the gratitude, Captain."

Steve shook his head with a half smile, he would let Jarvis play his game. He seriously doubted his search had been accurate enough to pull up this specific theater. But their movie list was on the front page and right there like a gleaming beacon of salvation were two words: DESK SET. Steve's smile reached critical. There was no way this wasn't a sign. Now he needed a restaurant, and an airport. "Jarvis, is there a large enough airport near this theater that would be able to handle a Quinjet?"

"Unfortunately, Sir no. The best location is at Seattle Tacoma International Airport."

"How far is that from," Steve leaned forward to read the strange city name, "Ho...Ho-"

"It is pronounced Ho-quee-um," Jarvis added.

"So how far is SeaTac from Hoquiam?"

"Two plus hours. I may have a suggestion."

Steve's heart leapt, Jarvis was going to help. "Anything Jarvis. I want this to be perfect for Tony."

"I would suggest obtaining a car in Seattle, taking the ferry to Bremerton and then driving down the inner coast line to Olympia then traveling to Grays Harbor."

Steve nodded, looking at the map Jarvis had pulled up on his screen. "A nice drive, and dinner...?"

"The county does not have many fine restaurants, but there are a few."

"What are the options?"

"If you are thinking of Sir's usual evening out fair, there are three that may suit. The Ocean Crest is technically the oldest of the restaurants. It has recently been rebuilt after a fire. The Redaviva is the newest, having only been open for just over two years. There is also The Westport Winery."

Something tickled the back of Steve's mind. "The second one, is that a ship name?"

"Yes, Captain."

"The owner, is he a retired Air Force Master Sergeant?"

"Yes, well nearly, he is a part owner, Sir."

"He's got pizza trucks in DC. I remember him talking about opening up a restaurant."

"Correct."

"So can you get me a reservation for the night of the movie?"

"Which alias would you like to use?"

Steve pondered for a moment. They had a few names that they cycled through to try and dodge the paparazzi. He grinned, "Spencer Rogers."

"Appropriate choice, sir."

Steve shrugged. "Drive, movie, dinner. Any other ideas?"

"There are few options in Aberdeen proper but Aberdeen is also the original hometown of Kurt Cobain. There is a memorial to him and a small museum. Though I do use the term museum loosely."

"Are you being elitist, Jarvis?"

"Possibly, Captain."

Steve bit the bullet and asked, "How long until you call me Steve again?"

"I am unsure."

Steve's heart clenched a bit, he didn't know what to say or do to repair the relationship between him and Jarvis. It wasn't like he could spend extra time around him and handle tasks he knew the AI hated, he would just have to wait it out and make sure to do all those things for Tony. "I know I made a mess, I am trying."

"I am aware. I will try to not be as judgmental."

Steve shook his head, a computer say it would try not to be judgmental, "Thanks."

"Would you like to tell Sir of the plans or surprise him?"

"Think we can get away with telling him it's dinner and a movie but not where dinner and the movie is? Or what movie?"

"I think it may be possible."

"I hear an idea in that sentence. What is it?" Steve may have cringed, he didn't think Jarvis would make him do something embarrassing but this was Tony's “son” after all.

"Sir enjoys your artistic talents more than he is willing to admit. Perhaps a playbill of the days adventures?"

Steve smiled, truly smiled for the first time in... months if he was honest. He bolted out of his computer chair and dashed to his studio, it was just as he'd left it, again, months ago. He pulled out a sketch pad and roughed out the idea brewing. "Let me know if Tony heads up here please I don't want him to see it before it's finished but I don't want to ignore him to finish it."

"Certainly, Steven."

Steve's smile got a little bigger. Maybe by the time they got back from the movie Jarvis will at least pretend to have forgiven him.

The playbill was nearly finished before Jarvis interrupted Steve telling him Sir was on his way and that Jarvis had ordered them a meal that would be riding up directly after Sir exited the elevator.

Steve quickly covered the playbill with a few scattered sheets of paper and washed the graphite dust from his hands, just flipping open a magazine before the elevator dinged. He had a second to turn it around the right direction before Tony came into view.

"Jarvis mentioned you ordered food?"

"Uh yeah, should be up in a second." The elevator dinged and they passed, Steve to the food Tony to the bathroom. "Oh good, what did you get?"

Steve quick stepped to the car, looking in he found Ray's Pizza.

"Ray's." Steve called out.

"Ohh good choice. So maybe a movie?" Tony asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation of pizza.

"Works for me," Steve saw a bit of trepidation in Tony's eyes. He suddenly was going back through the last two weeks trying to see if there was anything he'd done to put that look there. He was fairly certain there wasn't. "What?"

Tony shrugged, taking a plate full of the steaming gooey cheese covered pastry. "I saw a release for something and thought of you but, I don't know if I want to tell you."

"Oh well, you know I'll go to one of those release parties if you want me to." Steve shrugged himself. Tony wasn't usually so soft about those kinds of things. Either they went or they didn't. 

"It wasn't for a movie."

"Oh okay."

"It was for the original Final Fantasy game. I was never able to get my hands on the FFI code, it was only released in Japan, so I could never put it in the database for you to play. But Square Enix has re-released it to the American markets."

"Ooookay," Steve was just a little petrified at the moment. 

Tony turned to Steve and sighed, "I miss sitting with you and playing navigator. I miss watching you try to out strategize a computer game. I miss watching you get lost in the stupid cut scene story lines."

Steve pulled Tony's plate from his hand setting it on the table and pulling his husband into his arms. "I've missed you yelling at me to use ice and to pop a damn potion. I've missed you falling asleep with your head in my lap while I mine gold or xp."

"Can we try again?" Tony asked quietly. 

"If you'll keep me in check." Steve requested, he sort of felt like an alcoholic being asked to be a judge at a beer brewing competition. 

"You've been doing it for me for years." 

The pair pulled apart and Steve chuckled, "Only by keeping you distracted." He dropped into the couch, "So you have it all set up or is this to see how I would react?"

"The second mostly," Tony moaned as he bit into the cheesy pizza, "I wasn't sure you'd want to play ever again."

"Little..." Steve struggled for the right word, "apprehensive, I guess. But I do miss that time with you."

"Movie tonight, game later this week?"

"Whenever it's ready."

Tony sat next to Steve and felt his skin loosen just a bit. He hadn't realized how tight he'd felt until right then, like his skin was a size to small. Steve shifted a bit and Tony felt his knee settle against his thigh. Tony looked over and knew the movement had been subconscious. "Cue up the new Gerard Butler fic."

"Of course," Jarvis said as the lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life.

"Is this London Has Fallen- guess it is." Steve changed mid-sentence. 

"Hadn't gotten around to watching it," Tony shrugged. He'd skipped it because he wanted to watch it with Steve. They had so much fun punching holes in the script with Olympus Has Fallen that he just couldn't force himself to watch it without Steve. 

Before the first explosion Tony had slipped next to Steve, the next one had Steve's arm around Tony's waist, then it wasn't long before Tony and Steve nuzzling each other, pressed hip to knee. By the credits Tony had been lightly dozing on Steve's shoulder. Steve carefully, slowly, shifted until he could get one hand behind Tony's head and another under his legs. 

Steve managed to get Tony to their bed and both shoes off before Tony stirred, "Hey no, just go back to sleep." Tony's response was to sit up enough to grab a hold of Steve's shirt and flop back on to the bed. Steve scrambled to get his arms untangled enough to catch his weight. "Tony, honey let me get undressed." Tony mumbled something incoherent and snuggled further into the bed.

Steve sighed, he held his weight off of Tony until his grip relaxed and Steve could slowly pull away. He undressed quickly then gently pulled the covers out from underneath Tony before snuggling up to his husband and wrapping them both in the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I stared stealing places.   
> All those things are in GHC.   
> Yep this is the hell hole I live in.  
> Though the theater, 7th St Theater, is amazing and they did show Desk Set a couple months ago and the hubby and I went and saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Steve woke up to empty arms but a warm spot in the bed. Tony hadn't been gone long. Rolling over he listened for any sounds. "Jarvis, where's Tony?" Steve would never again assume his husband was in his lab. 

"In the kitchen, Steven. I believe you may want to join him sooner rather than later. He is attempting to bake."

Steve scrambled out of bed. Tony and baking equaled hurricane level messes and barley eatable food. Steve skidded into the kitchen Tom Cruise/Risky Business style and grabbed Tony's hands as he reached for an open bag of flour. "NO!"

"Jeez, I was just going to make a coffee cake." Tony groused.

"We've had this conversation, more than once. You don't bake. You can cook, but baking anything more than a casserole, no."

"Fine." 

Steve winced at the petulant tone that Tony's voice had taken on. "I'll make it. Why don't you go take a shower and it will be in the over by the time you get out." Steve shook his head as he watched Tony slump off. He checked the oven before finishing pulling the ingredients together. Tony was walking back into to the kitchen as Steve closed the oven door.

"You got a minute?" Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged, "Got serval," he tipped his head to the timer, "that many plus five."

Steve snorted, "like you will actually wait five minutes before you try to eat that."

"True, so what's up?"

"Wait here a second."

Tony shrugged again, sitting down in one of the chairs watching Steve bounce off towards his office, the return with a over sized light cream sheet of card stock.

Steve knelt next to Tony and handed him the card, face down. Tony took the card, his face scrunched in confusion. When he turned it over his breath caught. Steve had drawn up a playbill for him entitled Tony and Steve's Big Date. On it was a morning flight time, an evening movie time (in an oddly familiar font), and an evening dinner time. Each time had little pictures outlining it, the flight time had several types of planes, old and new (like still on the drawing board in the lab, new). The movie time had cameras and reels and flowing film. The dinner had plates of steaming food, drinks and enough desserts Tony was just a bit afraid he'd gain five pounds just holding the bill. The entire bill was surrounded by boarders that morphed from waves to guitars into pine trees. One section of waves resembled the Washington coast. "You're taking me to Seattle," Tony wiggled the paper, "for dinner and a movie?"

Steve nodded, "Technically it's a movie and then dinner."

"What's playing in Seattle that we can't see here?"

"Also technically the movie isn't in Seattle, and I'm not telling, I want to surprise you with it."

"Okay, I'll play along. What day?"

"I checked with Pepper first, but Friday."

"So day after tomorrow."

Steve nodded, metaphorically crossing his fingers that the villains of the world would take the weekend off. 

"What should I pack?" Tony tried to get some clue about what was going on.

Steve winked, knowing his husband was fishing, "I've got it."

Tony sighed, "All right have your secret, Jarvis will tell me."

"I seem to be unable to comply, Sir. The plans have been set to 'need to know'". 

Tony laughed, "I see you've gotten the love of Jarvis back."

"Not yet, but he does like it when he gets to surprise you."

Tony sighed and shook his head, "Yeah remind me to find that bit of code."

"I'll put it on the list next to cloaking while at trans-warp speed, sir."

Steve bit back the bark of laughter when Tony whirled around and narrowed his eyes, "Oh you're back on the good boy list all right."

Steve kissed Tony's forehead, "I'm going to take a shower."

Unfortunately Steve and Tony didn't see each other again until Thursday night. Tony had to deal with a new level of stupidity with the board and some interns. Steve ended up on a quick Shield mission and collapsed into bed sometime around three am Thursday, but Tony was still in the lab fixing intern fuck ups. 

It was just after dinner before dug himself out of the lab with emails sent, prototypes packaged, and curriers dispatched to pick them up. One of the emails was addressed to Pepper with nothing but two emojis:   
:(   
:)*   
Which would roughly translate into, 'fuck you, I'm done'.

Steve turned at the sound of the elevator and found his husband asleep on his feet, he quickly dashed over the back of the couch and caught him before he crumpled to the floor. Steve sighed and scooped the man up into his arms and set him on the couch, flipping the blanket that they all shared over him. 

Clint snickered behind him. "He'd be pissed to know you picked him up like that."

Steve shrugged. "Just add it to the list."

"You guys doing better?"

Again he shrugged, "I think so." He sat down next to Tony's feet stripping his shoes off. "Said he'd seen a release announcement and thought of me. Was for the American release for the first Final Fantasy game, never was released here and he never bothered to steal the coding for me to play it."

"Yeah?" Clint kept his tone flat.

Steve leaned back dropping his head onto the back of the couch. "Said he missed being my navigator." 

"Was how you two got together." 

"I know, and I miss it to." 

"But..."

Steve looked at his husband, "Think the only things that's ever scared me more than the thought of playing another video game is stepping into the Rebirth chamber and asking Tony if I could kiss his the first time." He smoothed out a wrinkle in Tony's sock, "Isn't the same, I know it's not but," Steve took a deep breath, "I think I might understand a little more what Old Man Zoransky went through. He'd fought in during the first Schleswig war, lost his arm," Steve reach over to his right elbow, "ended up addicted to morphine." Steve shrugged again, "then it was whatever he could get his hands on. His family had lost power and shipped him and bunch of the family to New York. The story goes he ran once he hit solid ground, found the first strung out person he could and took whatever they had. The drug changed over the years, morphine, opium... what ever was scaring the neighborhood at the time."

"He was turned into the boogie man."

Steve nodded. "Sort of like what Thor's world did with Frost Giants and Loki."

Clint suppressed the flinch at the name. He might understand better what the hell happened but he still didn't like the prick.

"Sorry, so yeah cautionary tail and all. Finally he hit bottom, no one ever said what caused it but he showed up at one of the rectories and begged for help. The nuns and the Father did what they could. They didn't exactly have rehab centers then. No treatments just cold turkey and hope you lived. He did but after... you'd see him stop every once in a while in front of a bar or an ally and he reach for his arm and come up short."

"You reaching for an arm that ain't there?"

"No, but I don't want to either. I know the serum makes up for a lot of issues but I -"

"Steve, you'll be fine." Tony croaked. He sat up, turned around, dropping his head into his husbands lap and was instantly back asleep.

"Guess I'm not getting up any time soon."

Clint smirked, "Hope you don't have to pee," he stood up stretched just because he could, and patted Steve on the shoulder as he walked by. "You'll be fine. I'm gonna hit the range. Enjoy your weekend."

Steve suddenly loathed Clint. Because just like Pavlov's dog, he hadn't need to go to the bathroom until Clint said something. He waited as long as he could but he finally gave in and shifted Tony on to the sofa and quick stepped it to the bathroom cursing Clint the whole way. Captain America was most certainly not above declaring Hawkeye on clean up the next time something slimy attacked. 

Once he was finished, Steve made a quick pasta dish for Tony. He'd wake up his husband, get him to eat a bit then take him to bed. 

He'd already packed a bag for the trip this weekend. He'd checked into places to stay near the theater but most places seemed a little more run down that Tony would be willing to stay in. The whole area seemed very economically depressed. Maybe the two of them showing up would drive a little tourism to the county. 

He chuckled at the thought of the New Stark-Rogers museum showing up selling tchotchkes near the theater or restaurant. Near the house he'd rented for the weekend might be a good spot to. 

It was in a new "old-fashioned sea town" that was being built on the ocean about a half hour or so drive from the theater. It was called Seabrook and while the houses were nearly on top of each other they had a nice look to them. Something that he could have seen before the war. If he'd ever left Brooklyn, that was. He'd actually booked the house for the week, hoping he might talk Tony into staying longer but he wasn't going to let himself be disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reference to my "Peacocks and milk mustaches (or Apple pie and coffee)" but it's not required to understand anything, but if you want to check it out go ahead...  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718984

Steve woke Tony up around eight. The pair ate before heading off to the jet. Once in the air Steve drug Tony to the bed and curled around the man. His sole intent to try to get Tony to relax and maybe sleep a little longer.

Tony, however had other ideas. "Steve?"

"Hm, yeah?"

Tony swallowed before he pushed on, it had been months since he and Steve had been intimate. He was a little afraid to push just before supposedly spending a big weekend alone together, but he needed to know.

Steve rolled onto his side so he could see Tony's face, "What is it? Did I do-"

Tony stopped Steve, "No, you didn't do anything. Well that is sort of the problem. You haven't tried to do anything for months."

Steve had a light bulb moment and kissed his husband right then, he kissed him like he should have that day at the villa in France.

"Oh, " Tony sighed after he could breath again.

"Yeah, oh. I didn't want to push, Tony. I didn't think I had the right to ask you for that when I'd been so awful."

"So you still think-"

It was Steve's turn to interrupt, "Yes I still think you are the most desirable man in the universe. Yes I still find you attractive. Yes, I still want you." Steve kissed Tony between each declaration, pulling him close after the last one. "I'm sorry I made you question that along with everything else."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not." Steve kissed Tony again and let himself be pushed back on to the bed. Tony straddled his husband, grinding down on to his cock, smiling to himself when her felt it harden. "What did you have in mind?" Steve asked between kisses.

"I was thinking of sucking your cock until you come, then waiting that pesky five minutes it takes you to get hard again and letting you fuck me through this mattress. I may have missed the step where your hand is working me open while your cocks down my throat, and if you stop, I stop. Did I forget that part?"

Steve had a fairly decent dirty talk kink. He'd never known it until he was in the middle of a war and heard the soldiers talking crassly about the what the working girls had done. Needless to say he'd gone scarlet when he realized what was happening and Bucky had laughed at him. So hearing Tony tell him what he wanted, Steve knew he'd have to double time prepping Tony. 

Tony's grin was another thing he suddenly realized he'd been missing. He let his head fall back on the bed and arched his hips up trying to shove the guilt out of his mind. "I think there's a few to many clo-," Steve sentence was interrupted when Tony made short work of every thing below his waist. Steve scrambled to keep up and just barely finished getting his shirt off when Tony shoved a bottle in his hand.

"I'm afraid to ask where this popped up from."

Tony shrugged as he reached for Steve's cock, "My pants pocket."

Steve sighed when he felt the first breath play across his damp head. But that was all he got. When he sat up Tony was giving him that grin again. "Oh, right I stop, you stop." 

"And you haven't started yet." 

Steve remedied that oversight quickly and was rewarded with Tony licking his head. Tony had done this to him once before, and if he remembered that time correctly it had led to an awful lot of Tony stopping. Steve always got caught up in how good Tony could make him feel. He grabbed hold of every strand of concentration he could and told himself Tony would stop once. Four stops later he was flushed and panting three fingers buried in his husband and screaming loud enough he hoped the soundproofing was as good as Tony claimed or the co-pilot would be coming to investigate. 

"Som-" Steve cleared his threat and tried again, "some how this seems a little backwards I'm trying to spoil you and I'm the one getting to come twice."

"Yes but I get to feel it twice." Tony curled up around Steve while they waited for Steve's body to do it serum thing. "Besides you know I love how you taste."

"Don't start that again. I don't taste like apple pies." 

"You do though, and you still swear I taste like coffee, so there."

"Fine, we still make a good dessert." Tony chuckled, Steve rolled over on to his side pushing Tony onto his back. Once there Steve kissed down Tony's chest, "I could see if you still taste like coffee."

"Sure, the same way you found out I taste like coffee, clean up. I'm all stretched and ready for you."

Steve's face went red at the memory of licking Tony's come from the reactor the first time they'd made love. "Yeah, yeah I can." He leaned up and kissed the skin where the reactor had been. He still missed the glow sometimes. 

Steve shifted his weight, Tony instantly wrapping his legs around his waist. "God I can't believe I was so stupid," he whispered as he sank into his husband for the first time in months. 

“Let it go baby, you're here now. You're still here,” Tony reached up and wiped a tear that had made it past Steve’s lashes.

Steve kissed Tony with everything he had. In his head he started a mantra of ‘Never again, never again’. He made love to Tony, pulling out ever trick he'd ever learned about his husband. He didn't let Tony come until he was nothing but a Tony shaped ball of nerves, and hoarse from moaning for nearly an hour. Only then did he lean in and whisper to his husband, “Come for me baby, come for me so I can see if you still taste like coffee.” Steve leaned back and watched as Tony went still and shuddered, his come splattering their chests. “That’s it, oh still so gorgeous. Oh God, Tony.” Steve leaned down and licked up a small trail of the cooling white liquid and felt Tony shivers under him. “Still just like coffee.” 

Tony reached up a shaky hand and pulled Steve down to kiss him, just before their lips met he repeated a few of Steve’s own words, “Come for me baby, come for me.”

Steve couldn’t deny the request and came with a groan so deep that it made Tony’s sore throat spasm in sympathy. Steve dropped off to the side of Tony’s chest. He panted heavily trying to get his breath back.

“Thats what you get for torturing me for the rest of eternity.”

Steve tried to laugh but ended up coughing a bit first. “It was only an hour Tony.”

“For me that was the rest of eternity. You wore me out. I hope this outing has nap times included for us old fuckers.”

Steve shook his head and rolled off of Tony. “There is a bit of a drive so if you wanted you could catch forty winks.”

“Oh god you pulled out one of your ol’ timey things.”

“You said you wanted a nap like and old fucker, seemed fitting.” Steve rolled on his side and gathered Tony up and pulled him flush against his chest. He kissed his husband, “I’m never going to forgive myself for what I’ve done to you these last few months. Do not ever let me treat you like that again. Ever.”

“Trust me I won’t. It sort of just hit me one day that, we weren't where we had been. I saw some of it, some of the things but it wasn’t like you out of the blue hit me or something. It snuck up on both of us. I may have slipped back into certain habits that I had when my dad would ignore me, but not the completely self-destructive ones.” 

“I’m glad for that, though maybe it would have knocked me on the head enough to stop before you got to the point of having to leave the continent.”


	5. I screwed up

I accidentally double posted chapter four.  
I'll get a new five up soon.


End file.
